I'll never let you go,kid
by Kid danger
Summary: Henry's family is killed in a shooting. Ray takes him under his wing as a son. Now Henry must get used to living with Ray or so he likes to think ...his new dad
1. Chap 1

I tossed my bookbag onto the couch with a tired sigh. "Hey,Hen. How was school?" my dad asked. I shrugged and gave a "Eh". My dad took it and went back to his cooking. That's when my watch beeped. "What's that?" my dad asked. "Uhmmm.. Nothing!" I shouted and ran to my room. When I answered it I saw it was my boss ,Ray.

"Ray? What's up?" I asked

"Henry! Oh ,thank god I got to you in time" Ray yelled. I could sense the worry in his voice

"Wha- What's wrong?" I quivered

"That criminal we've been trying to catch is gonna kill your family" Ray shouted

I felt my heart lurch as a crash echoed to my room

"R-ray?" I whimpered,by my boss was gone.

I heard the *BANG* and screaming.

I walked downstairs. My family was dead,their blood staining the carpet. My heart pounded as the crimal looked at me. My blood ran cold as he lifted the gun. Too scared to move, the shot grazed my ear. The intense ringing was the only thing I heard. I ran to my room just as he shot another bullet. My window was open. I heard him coming up the stairs. I ran to my window and leapt out. My feet landed hard on the ground. The ringing was getting louder. My head hurt and my body ached. I glanced up to the sky. My world started to spin. My head was pounding now. I passed out,but instead of hitting the hard ground I was caught by someone.

The light of the emergency room was awfully bright. I squinted and saw a lady with black short hair. "Mr. Manchester?" she called and Ray walked in. God,I wanted to run to him and hug him so badly,but my body hurt too much. Ray looked relieved to see me awake. He walked over and sat down next to me. I did what I had been wanting to ever since I got the news this morning. Hug him and never let go. I did just that. Ray caught his balance on the back of the hospital bed. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. On his feet were some Vans. "How's my lil buddy?" he mumbled. I looked up. "Ray..I ..my family..dead" I cried. I felt his hug tightening around me.

"Sh,I know Hen" he mumbled into my blonde hair.

"R-ray... It's all my fault! I should have protected them ...as Kid Danger" I sobbed

Ray shook his head. "You saved yourself.. There was nothing you could do Henry! Don't blame yourself! "

I could feel him crying now.

"Why are you crying?" I asked,giving a quick giggle.

"I.. I thought I lost you ,Hen" Ray said shakily.

"B-but R-ray you didn't, I'm fine " I told him,my eyes hot with the bringing of tears.

"But,what if you hadn't gotten out of there in time, Henry! You could have..."' Ray's voice trailed off.

I realesed the hug and looked at him. "Ray ,don't think about what could've happened! Focus on what did happen!"

Ray bit his lip. "Henry,I may not say this but...I do care about you and never wanto see you hurt.

I nodded and sighed shakily.

Ray glanced at me worriedly "You okay,kid?"

I shrugged. "Where now,Ray? I ain't got my family"

Ray put his arm around my shoulder. "Guess you'll have to stay with me"

I gasped . "Really?! "

Ray smiled and sighed "I'd never let you go,kid"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note : In this chapter I made Henry be able to teleport and have the ability to move stuff with his mind. So yeah,don't be saying "Henry can't do that!" Okay? Thanks!**

Ray and I entered the man cave. Even though I've been in there plenty of times,it felt strange now. I was lost in my thoughts when Ray put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped at the surprise and he chuckled. I smiled up at him. "So where do I sleep?" I asked him. Ray sucked in his cheeks and I knew the answer. He hasn't made me a bedroom yet. "That's fine Ray...I can stay here in the man cave!" I told him and he smiled. I sat down on the couch and sighed. The nightmare of today haunting my brain. I must of zoned out because I hadn't noticed Charlotte come in. She hugged me tightly. "Henry,I thought I'd lost my friend" she told him. I rubbed her back. "I'm fine,Char" he told her. Charlotte smiled weakly. Ray was sitting at the control panel,suited up. My heart lurched,had something happened while I was zoned out? "Ray?" I asked getting up. Ray glanced at me and smiled at me. "Why are ya suited up? Do I need to kick some butt?" I asked him. "No,Hen" Ray laughed. "Then why the suit?" I asked him. Ray rolled his eyes and said "Swoz wanted me too. Don't ask,why." I felt suddenly nauseous and stepped backwards. "Wasn't gonna" I told him and shuddered. Charlotte giggled. Ray chewed another piece of gum and changed back into his normal clothes. I sat back down. Ray sat next to him and pit his arm around him. "You okay,kiddo?" he mumbled. I shrugged. "Ray,I lost my family... How do you think I feel?" I told him,rather harshly. "Well,you got me and Charlotte" Ray said trying to lighten the mood. "Ray..I just wanna be alone" I sighed. Ray nodded and he and Charlotte left. When they did I burst into tears. My head started to pound again and I lay down on the couch.

I must have dozed off because Ray was shaking me awake at 2:45. I blinked at him and groaned. "Kid,you dozed off. Want some lunch?" Ray asked. I was hungry-no starving. I nodded a tiny bit and sat up. Ray walked over to the auto snacks machine. "What ya want?" he asked. "Don't care" I replied. Ray told the machine "Cheeseburger" ,it shook and a cheeseburger appears. Ray gave it to me. I ate a tiny piece of it and leaned back. Ray watched me rather cautionally. It felt kinda weird, I hated being stared at. I shifted to my left and averted my eyes from his. Ray sat down next to me and I scooted over. "Kid? " Ray asked me. I looked at him. Seeing he had my attention he continued talking.

"Do you ...Do you really wanna be here?" Ray mumbled

I thought he was joking so I laughed. But his face was serious. "Why do you ask that,Ray?" I asked.

Ray shrugged. "Dunno, just thought ya wouldn't wanna be here." I punched him in his arm and asked '"Are you dumb,Ray!? Of course I wanna be here!"

Ray smiled weakly. I leaned into him and saw a bracelet on his arm. "Ray?" I asked,pointing to the jewelry. "Oh,this? It was Piper's... Thought ya want to have had it?" Ray laughed. At my sister's name I felt my eyes sting. Ray handed it to me and I grasped it,tightly. "Piper...we may have fought but I always did love her. She was my only sibling" I told Ray. Ray patted my back and I suddenly felt warm and loved. Just then Gooch beeped us on the screen. I lurched upwards and ran over. Ray followed me just as I hit the answer button. "What's up,Gooch?" Ray asked. Gooch didn't look at him. "Gooch!? Answer us!" I snapped. Gooch looked up. I gasped. It wasn't Gooch! It was ! "What have you done with Gooch!" I yelled. laughed and told us "Oh,I have him and your little friend too" . I knew he ment Charlotte! "You better not hurt them!" I snarled. Maniac laughed again and said "Than ya better hurry,Henry!" Then he was gone. Without orders I chewed my gum,blew a bubble,and ran upstairs. Ray changed into his suit and followed, yelling my name.

Gooch and Charlotte were tied up in a chair,their mouths had rags on them. I heard Dr. Maniac coming and I turned around. He smiled evilly at me. Ray was coming up behind me and shot him with a stunt gun. "CAPTAIN MAN!" I yelled.. Snarling,I lunged at the villain. Maniac leapt away and tried to shoot me. Then,the weirdest thing happened. I stared at a spot behind him and teleported there! I was just as shocked as Dr. Maniac was. "Dang! I can teleport?" I hissed to myself. leapt at me and I rolled away. I needed to tie him up somehow, I thought. Just then I saw a rope. I couldn't get to it in time,or he'd get me for sure. He was coming faster. My heart pounded. He was just about to grab me when the rope just flew to me. I grabbed it then I realized. I could move things with my mind! I tied up and he gasped. I called the policy and he was taken away.

I untied Gooch and Charlotte. "You guys okay?!" I asked them. They nodded. "Woah! You..you have super powers!" Charlotte hissed. I was still shocked when I rembered Ray. I ran over and shook him. He blinked and saw it was me. He pulled me close and asked "You okay?" I nodded and pushed away as he got up. "Uhm,Ray?" Charlotte started. Ray looked at her. "Ray,I think I have super powers" I told him and he looked shocked. "What!? What kind!" he yelled. "Teleportation and ability to move stuff with my mind" I replied and Ray put his arm around me. "How?" Ray asked. I shrugged. Gooch walked over and said "Well,let's run dome tests" With that we ran downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in a chair with red blinking lights,and to be honest it was kinda freaky! Gooch was looking at a monitor. "Ray? Ray where are you!" I yelled,I needs him to hug me and tell me "Everything's gonna be okay". But Ray never came. I looked around again, Charlotte wasn't there either. "Gooch? Where's Ray and Charlotte" I asked,rather shakily. "Oh,Ray went out on a break to get some lunch,Charlotte went with him" Gooch replied. I felt my body burn at the thought of Charlotte with Ray. I don't know why and I didn't care! "Have you found the source yet?' I asked. Gooch nodded. "Your ear,Henry" he told me. Then I rembered the shooting,I'd gotten shot in my ear! "Well,I'd gotten shot in my ear" I told Gooch and he nodded. "That explains it" he told me and unhooked me from the chair,just as my boss and friend came down the tubes.

"Ray!" I yelled and dashed to him. Hugging him tightly I felt him stumble backwards.

"Kid,I just went to get some food" Ray told me. I looked up at him and saw he was smiling anyhow.

"Well,I was worried,that's all" I say .detaching my hug.

"Awwww, kid! Well you ain't gotta worry bout me,I'm indestructible" Ray mumbled.

"I know, I know! Ray? Can I talk to you in private?" I asked

Ray nodded and we went to Ray's bedroom.

"Now,what's up" Ray told me. "R-ray is it okay...okay if I call you...call you dad?" I stumbled over my words. My heart started to pound against my rib cage when he was quiet. I looked up at him and saw hge was teary eyed. Crap! I'd made him cry! Crap! "It's okay,sorry Ray" I say getting up. "Kid? You can call me dad,anytime" Ray breathed. "Really!" I smiled,he nodded and I lunged onto him. "Woah,kid!" Ray laughed as I hugged him. "I love you" I mumbled into his chest. Ray hugged me tighter and said "I love you too,kid"

Back in the man cave Gooch and Charlotte were looking at the monitor,when me and Ray came in."Henry! We found out why the shot gave you powers!" Charlotte cheered. "What?" I asked.

"The gun he used was a real gun ,but is filled with a acid that gives you powers! No one has lived from a gun wound so they never cared it gave others powers!" Gooch explained.

Me and Ray nodded just as the Alert button sounded. I raced over and answered it."Hello?" I asked. "Yes! Kid Danger! We need help! The toddler has us locked up!" a voice cried than it went dead. "The toddler! I thought we killed him!" I shouted, getting out my gum and chewing. "Beats me,thought we did too!" Ray replied,chewing his gum. We changed into our costumes and ran to the tubes.

We pressed the button on our belts and shouted"Up the tube". A powerful wind shit us up into the world,ready to fight crime!

The warehouse where the villain was at stank of baby powder and milk. "Help!" some one yelled. Me and Ray ran to the voice. We saw three men and two girls chained up. "I'll handle the Toddler,you get these people out of here" Ray ordered. I rushed to the chained people and undid the chains. "Go! Hurry!" I hissed. They gave thanks as they ran away. I went to help Captain Man fight. "Looks like this play dates over for you Toddler!" I laughed and kicked him in the shin. He winced and punched me in the face. I stumbled backwards a bit then raced forward. The Toddler shot me with a type of stunt gun. I fell back, my body ached again. The night my family died came flooding back to me. Before I blacked out I heard my name be yelled. And not Kid Danger or Henry. The word Son.


	4. Chapter 4

Ray P.O.V

I was fighting the Toddler when I heard Henry fall. I turned and saw him passed out. "Son!" I yelled,not caring who heard me. The crimals had ran away,but I didn't care all I cared about was Henry's life. I shook him but he laid limp. "Wake up! Kid!" I cried,my eyes stinging of tears.

The only thing I heard was my blood rushing to my ears and my heart pounding.

"Don't worry kid,Swoz and Gooch will he you" I told him,even though he couldn't hear me.

I picked him up and ran to Junk-n-Stuff.

Charlotte was still there but Swoz wasn't. "Charlotte where's Swoz!?" I yelled.

"In the- Shit what happened to Henry!" Charlotte yelled, I've never heard her curse before.

Swoz came in just as I was about to yell.

Swoz gasped at Henry and started to work on him. I looked at my son as Swoz operated on him. " _Henry! Wake up! Kid I need you!"_ I screamed in my thoughts. My heart pounded loudly and I felt my eyes burn. Pain. I was experiencing pain. But not physically, mentally.

Tears. I felt them before I knew I was crying. They were salty and hot. Charlotte hugged me as I kept crying.

"Swoz? " Charlotte breathed.

Swoz turned and shook his head,I felt my eyes burn again.

"He may die. Or he may live. I can't be sure,I'm sorry" Swoz told us and more tears came time.

I walked over to him,brushed his bangs out his eyes,and cried harder.

I was shaking now,I knew it. Henry lay there and I thought about his death if he'd gotten shot by that villain.

" _He many die. Or he may live"_ Swoz's voice echoed in my head like a ghost. All I heard was "He may die"

I touched Henry's hand and mumbled "I'm.. I'm sorry"

I sat there, knowing Swoz and Charlotte were looking at me. I sighed shakily and got up. I ran to my room and cried.

Why?

Because Henry could be dying and there was nothing I could do about it..

No!

My _**son**_ was dying and there was nothing I could do about it!


	5. Chapter 5

"Ray?" Charlotte nocked on Ray's door for the fifth time.

Ray had locked his door and not come out.

"Look,Ray,I got some chicken" Charlotte said,waving the bucket of fried food.

"Ray! Come out!" Charlotte cried,her eyes felt hot.

"No! Charlotte, I don't wanna see Henry dead!" Ray shouted back through the door.

Charlotte bit her lip when he used Henry and Dead in the sane sentence. "He may not be dead.." Charlotte told the crying superhero.

Ray shifted on his bead and opened the door,reviling a mad,yet sad,Charlotte.

"I'm here,whatcha want!" Ray asked.

"For you,to come out!" Charlotte said with an agitated stomp of her foot.

"No! Not un-" Ray started but was inturupted with the Aleart siren. Charlotte glanced at him and asked if he was gonna go or not. Ray hesitated before jumping up and running down to the NNan Cave.

He skidded to a halt at Henry. "Kid..." he whispered to himself. Henry hadn't moved at all. He lay there like a brick. Ray shook his head and replied to the emergency.

"Hello?" Ray asked.

"Yes! Yes! Help us,the Toddler has us tied up! Help! We're at 934 Elm Street!" came a British accent

"The Toddler !? Didn't you and Henry _just_ defeat him,like,two weekends ago?!" Charlotte asked,more demanded.

Ray nodded getting his gum and changing. Charlotte smiled at the man in his costume,like nothing had happened with Kid Danger. "Stay safe,Ray!" Charlotte yelled after him as he went up the tube.

Captain Man burst through the door and untied the men and one child. "Thank you,Captain Man!" the little girl said,hugging Ray's leg. Ray felt his heart warm,the kid hugging him made him think of Henry. "No problem! Now go,Captain Man's gotta kick some butt!" Ray laughed hugging her back. The little girl dashed off with the men. Captain Man looked around for the villain,that's when he heard a crash from behind him. He jerked around to see the Toddler standing there.

The Toddler lunged at Captain Man. Ray leapt away,right into the evil villain's trap! The metal wrist and leg hooks clamped down onto Ray. laughed just as a crash echoed through the building Toddler turned and his eyes widened.

"Kid Danger!?" he yelped. Ray jerked his eyes open.

"The one and only!" Henry said boldly.

 **A/N: oooooh! Cliffhanger!**


End file.
